Sindra
Sindra was one of the elite stormtroopers within Captain Londris' squad under the command of Warlord Strang. He was one of the very few aliens within Strang's Fleet. He joined his team in the retaking of The Hopeful from its insane A.I. Note and had to help destroy the vicious plantlife, created by Green, with his flamer. Ultimately, however, he was killed by Note, who was inhabiting a robotic body, when trying to escape from the Engine Room with his friend Vix. Description Appearance As as stormtrooper, Sindra wears the white, shiny armour, thick cloak and helmet. He is said to be human-like but has grey-skinCatH Post 11, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Personality Sindra is usually quiet and obeys his mission parameters to a faultCatH Post 15, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Possessions Stormtrooper As a stormtrooper, Sindra wears their standard protective armour, cloak and helmet. The helmet provides night-visionCatH Post 13, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer., while the armour has a PIP built into the arm. Flamer Sindra uses a flamer to burn the plants that infest The Hopeful. The flamer has a barrel from which the flame spouts while the back on his back provides the fuel to burn. Unfortunately the flamer pack proved to be a liability for him when he was grabbed by it and pulled away by the robotic body of NoteCatH Post 16, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. History Clear and the Hopeless Main articles: 11| 13 | 14 | 15 | 16 See also: Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc) Sindra was on the planet Ledus when he and Captain Londris' squad discovered Clear the salmitton at Station Exploit and, believing her to be a rebel, they took her prisoner. They ferried her from the planet to The Excellence via a troop transport. When it is revealed that Clear isn't a rebel and, instead, discovers the location of the real rebel base on Ledus, Warlord Strang orders Captain Londris to take them out. They kill all but one rebel, who is taken prisoner. Once done Strang agrees to help Clear retake her own ship, The Hopeful, from the wayard A.I. named Note. They find The Hopeful marooned around the planet Terra Flux and covered in plantlife created by Clear's friend GreenCatH Post 12, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Once aboard they find that there's no lights and must use the night-vision in their helmets. After being attacked by the plantlife, Sindra and Turbo use flamers to destroy the plant matter. They learn, however, that two prisoners from The Excellence have managed to board The Hopeful. The deadliest of the plants is the plantworm, which they face and it mortally wounds Turbo. Once driven off Vix, instead, takes up the other flamer and helps Sindra clear a path to the Command Centre. Once there Captain Londris sends them both on towards the Engine Room. However the two prisoners, Duke Hyperon the rebel hero and Wai, a robot, take Toolkit, Clear and Londris hostage after shooting ClearCatH Post 14, CatH Page 1, Clear and the Hopeless (Story Arc), Clear and the Hopeless written by Britt the Writer.. Clear manages to convince Green to remove her plants from the Engine Room, saving Sindra and Vix from being killed by the plantworm. However this means that Duke no longer needs his hostages and he kills both Toolkit and Londris. In retaliation Sindra and Vix start smashing up the engine room to stop Duke from jumping the ship. They don't realise that Duke, too, is killed, this time by Note who has taken possession of Wai's robotic body. Note then, sparing Clear, heads to the engine room to deal with Vix and Sindra. Clear is able to warn the two stormtroopers of Note's incoming and she directs them to an escape door. Unfortunately Sindra is caught by the flamer pack and yanked back into the engine room by Note who promptly kills Sindra by snapping his neck. Note would later die at the hands of Clear. References Clear and the Hopeless References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:CatH Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Technology Characters Category:Imperial Characters